The End of Summer
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: In end of this summer, they must leave each other, for their own graduation. But they believe their destiny, once time again, they will meet each other. Just wait their own fate, and they will meet again, sometime. What will happen to their fate?


**Summary**: In end of this summer, they must leave each other, for their own graduation. But they believe their destiny, once time again, they will meet each other. Just wait their own fate, and they will meet again, sometime. What will happen to their fate?

**Disclaimer**: Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson and the others from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is not mine. They are belong to Kazuki Takahashi-sama. I just own Lucia (Jaden and Jesse call her Sakura for unknown reason) in here

**Rate**: Just T :D

**Warning**: Maybe OOC, maybe typo and the others. I use Jaden in season 1-3 (part 1), where Jaden still the Jaden in happily and cheerful xD Yubel in his side and Rainbow Dragon can talking, but just Jesse who can hear him.

Author's Note: I make this one-shot for alternative story of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, where my theme is because Jesse, Axel and Alexis talking about Jaden, and that's too sad TAT where last part of Duel Academy character (beside Jaden, Pharaoh, and Professor Banner) is they talking about Jay. Maybe, Jay and Yusei is the most sad ending character, where they separate from the others and don't know when they can meet again, but still walking to the future (Jaden go to wind-way, where wind taking him, and Yusei lived in Neo Domino City to protect it, the most important bond to him) What happen in Season 4 are ended and Jaden clear it alone xD

This is will be good story, beside I can't make a narrative one, but I will try to put more narrator at here. Read please :D

Yusei: I hope this one won't bad  
Rua: Same as you, Yusei!  
Ruka: Why we three in here! Isn't we are in 5D's?  
Author: No, you three will attend with me in this story.  
Rua & Ruka: What!  
Author: Just read this story and review, okay :D?

**(Special Note: Although the story is based from song, this story is not have any related with the real songs..)**

"…" normal  
_"italic"_ dream or self-talking in heart, talking to duel monster (except Ruby & Kuriboh)  
**"bold" **Duel monster (for Yubel and Rainbow Dragon)

_**End of Summer  
Based from The End of Summer – fripSide songs  
One-shot by Ayame Yumesaki (The hot summer is end, where our way separate)  
**_  
**(Jaden's PoV)**

Today is one day before summer. And one day after this, we will graduate. What I heard is next week, the others Academy will graduate their 3-years-students too. It means, Jesse will graduate too, but after my graduation. I can't wait, I want to be a duelist in out of Academy xD maybe meet someone so important in future! (Author: I mean Yusei in here)

Hah.. I like this, but, I don't want end the summer first! I like summer, and I don't want summer's holiday is end! What will I do in this year autumn? Am I want to be Pro Duelist like Chazz? Or I will be walk on my own, to the light of duelist. But, I really want to duel with Yugi Mutou, who is my idol from my childhood until now. Dark Magician VS Neos, can you think who will win? No one know about it~ :D

"Aniki! Are you there!" I heard Syrus call me. "Aniki, we must prepare for graduation party!" I heard Hassleberry too, his voice is too loud. "Can you fast! We are in hurry!" Blair called me too, hey, why they don't said it to me first! "Jay, I hope you can fast a bit" at last, Lex said it too. Okay, okay! But let me put my jacket first, they are so no patient, but I know it because I'm not appear at Obelisk party hall at 30 minutes. So they come to pick me! I'm not things! "Jay, we all is tooooooo bored waiting for you!" Chazz who said that, looks like he really bored. If they don't want to pick me, isn't it is better than pick me like this, make they waiting to long? Oh my! I really hate end of summer! One days again, summer will end and I don't want to go to that party.

"I come! I come!" I said to them. But I know Jesse in there, why he not said anything about 'Hey, Jay! You can faster from this!' or 'Don't make the others wait you too long', he usual said this to me. But today, he just silent, and I don't think he will call me like the others. When I get out from the room, they look really happy. I know, their happiness is because they will graduate, same as me. But the one who caught my eyes is Jesse, he looks sad.

"Let's go, Aniki! Everyone wait you at Obelisk!" Syrus said. They look cheerly, they look happy. I know they like to graduate as fast as soon. But I think it isn't to Jesse. He looks sad. After I help them, I will ask this to him. At our way to the Obelisk Dorm, I meet the other student and they said they hope they can meet with us again. Hey, I like to meet them again sometime. We arrived at Obelisk 3 minutes ago, maybe because too much talking in the way. If Jesse don't say to us we are arrived yet, maybe we won't stop walking until beach xD Hey, there is so unusual! Why Jesse not answer their question anymore O,O? I will ask him later and soon!

* * *

"Jay, can you bring me that balloon?"

"Wahh! Be careful, Jay? You can fall if you not carefully enough!"

"Thank you, Jaden! You really help me!"

"I can't reach it! Jaden, help me!" this last is Syrus's voice..

"Are you already done with this, Jaden?" I think Alexis want me to help her, oh isn't it! She brought me a sport drink, the one I searched! Because of this all, I think sport drink really helped. "Thanks, Lex! Are you needed my help?" I asked the most question I must not asked it! "No, all of them *pointed to all boys* say, 'you are no need to work, we will work it to you!' whereas I no need their help.. They won't let me to work so I just gave them sport drink, like what I do to you" Lex said, I'm bit glad because she is no need my help, and all boys in over there won't need my help since they can do that their self.

"Hey Lex, where's Jesse? Since I helped in here, I can't found him" I asked to her, she looks bit worry, but then answer, "I don't know, maybe in his room..". That's the most respond I don't want to hear. But, Lex's look is not usual. She never looks so worry like this. Is something happen to Jesse? Or she is sick? I really want to know, but my hand is really needed in here.

"JAY~ I NEED YOUR HELP OVER HERE~" I heard Blair calling me, so I just wave my hand to Lex, and she respond it, with some worry look too. I really want to know what happen to her…

**(3 hours later…)**

My job almost done, and they really thanked for my super help (my clothes is too wet because this help). Okay, I can search Jesse now! No one can stop me now! I walked at Obelisk corridor, searching Jesse's room. I can't found one, maybe in second floor? No, Jesse isn't like VIP room. He likes the simple one. Maybe I can found him in the hall again? O,O?

"I already told you, Ruby, I don't need anyone's help!" I heard Jesse's voice just now. His voice is like someone just scolded his pet. Is he mad at Ruby? It's really not usual for him… I can see him walking to the stairs, with his Ruby behind him. I won't let him gone from my eyes!

"Jesse!" I called him.

**(Jesse PoV, 3 hours ago when Jaden helped his friend)**

I'm go to my own room at this time, I don't think I can help anyone in this state. I and Axel lived in here since the graduation date is near and we want to take a look at graduation party. My own school graduation is in the next week (rightly at Monday morning), Axel's in the Tuesday, Jim's in the Wednesday and East, I don't know rightly about it. Near of the day made my worry bigger.

3 days ago, someone send me an e-mail (not the twins from future) and he want me to go to Pro Championship. But, I really want to go with my own will. I want to teach anyone with the same talent as me (and Jay and Chazz had) to go straight to the future, not carry what people say to them. What the right way I will choose, I don't know. But I can't tell this to anyone (all of my Crystal Beasts already know this) especially Jaden. Bother to this just make me crazy day to day. So I choose to not bother to this in first line.

"Ruby..?" [What's happen?] I heard Ruby's voice, and she looks worry.

"Nothing, Ruby, tell to all of Crystal Beast, they no need to worry about this, I can do this myself" I said to Ruby, but this little don't want to stop worry.

I pick her to up, she looks really worry. I know Ruby is the closest Crystal Beast, and she is like me more than the others. She know all of my doubts, and always served me to every event held, from first time I meet with Jaden, to today.. Jaden, yes, she asked me to tell this to Jaden, maybe he can solve my problem, but I think, he has his own problem and if I asked him about this, his problem will too big.

* * *

"I think, I need to sleep…" Without knowing what happen in first line, I sleep to deeply, to my bottomless dream. I can see my own world, where there are is crystal. They are protected by my Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon. I know Rainbow Dragon can help me to this problem. My future is in the second line, but just thinking without talking won't solve this problem.

**"Are something bad happen, Jesse? I see all of the Crystal Beasts look worry to you.."**

_"No, just a mini problem.. You can say to them to not worrying me"_

**"It's not usual for you, you can say your problem to me.."**

_"I know, I can't lying to you, Rainbow Dragon.. Someone send me an e-mail to Pro Championship, because my Crystal Beast combo with the tough card like you, Rainbow Dragon, and believe I can stand in the throne. But I want anyone to know, without to be a Pro Duelist, I can be a duelist with special talent, to make anyone not tease a people with strange power like me or Jaden.. I know I can do it if I stand at Pro, but I want to use another way.."_

**"It's too hard if not use the way you know is easier.. But I know you can do it by yourself. If you want to be a Pro Duelist, we can't do anything beside to serve almost all of our life as your card, but remember, if you not use card rightly, they can hate you almost of your life.. But the way you choose is in your own, no one can resolve it beside yourself.. Jesse, every way you choose, I will always support you"**

_"I know you will do that, but Rainbow Dragon.. I don't know the right path I will choose. If the path I choose is wrong, my life can't be shine like now.."_

**"I want to say you another question, what will you do if you can't meet Jaden anymore? It's the second line question I found in your doubt.."**

_"Don't change the topic! I'm already said to you, changing the topic is not good! But, yes, it is true, the second question came to my brain.."_

**"Still, what is your answer?"**

_"I will thinking it once again.. When I can found the answer, you will know with yourself.."_

I'm open my eyes and see Ruby in my face! What is she doing? Want to wake me? Oh no, I make she crying, and I need every hour in this world to make her stop crying! Please, stop crying! But she isn't answers my voice and just said "Ruby…" in lowly voice [It means, 'Jesse idiot!' or 'Why you not accept me?']. I know it won't help, but last time, she stopped crying because Winged Kuriboh tease her, make them teasing each other.

I don't know right path for me, but maybe, I must talking about this to Jaden. But if I say about this to him, I predict he will say 'Jesse, you cool! Just special duelist can go into Pro Championship' or 'Don't much thinking! Pro Championship is waiting you!' but the answer I want is 'I know you confused, but the way you choose is better than Pro Duel'. I don't think he will help me.. But I know, my way is better than anyone, so I no need his help.

"It's already 6 p.m.? So the party preparation already done.. Maybe I must take a look" I said to myself. I put my deck box and seeing Rainbow Dragon a bit, but I already know just me can do this. I make my move in corridor. In the way, Ruby always say [Asked it to anyone!] or [Better say this to Jaden!] and my respond is just silence, but every she said is make my heart always beaten faster than it must. She make me want to fury her, at last..

"I already told you, Ruby! I don't need anyone's help!" now, she stopped saying anything and gone, maybe go to Crystal Beast place. By the way, I'M BAD AT DIRECTION! Where the Obelisk Party Hall TAT? Can anyone help me? Just for now! I will say 'sorry' to Ruby so she will said to me about the direction again! I'm dead now..

"Jesse!" I heard Jaden's voice, I turn back my head and found him already in behind me! Oh, my saved angel is come! Thanks Jay! You are my saving angel TwT Always came when I really need you! But, what is he doing in here? Isn't he must in the dorm before dinner? Maybe, I can ask him about it later, but I must go to resolve my problem first… Problem.. That word come again to my mind..

"Jay, what are you doing in here?" I asked to him.

"I searched your room! I'm panicked because your unusual act! What happen?" I don't know the right answer for this case now. Or in chess, it's named checkmate! After all time I spend in this world, and at last, I meet my checkmate now..

"Nothing, Jay… Umm.. I have a favor to ask to you.." I must ask him WHERE the OBELISK party hall or it's already late!

**(Normal PoV)**

"What is it, Jesse? And where is Ruby? Isn't she always with you in anytime, every time and never leave you?" Jaden asked, but Jesse not answers it.

"I had a bit problem with her, and she is rested in my room.." Jesse answer.

"Owh, where do you want to go now? I know you searching something.." Jaden asked, second checkmate to Jesse xD.

"I.. I want go to the party hall, but you know my talent at directions is very bad, so yeah, you know the continue of it" Jesse answer him.

"O.O Okay, I will take you to there.." Jaden and Jesse go to party hall.

He knew it, almost all of what his best friend felt now. Jesse is never hiding something before him, but now, he hide something from him. He must found what it is. In the same side, Jesse is thinking, how can he said about that Pro Championship or his dream to Jaden, who will go with his own will. Jaden is the people who will support him for any his way, but if he know Pro Championship is better than his dream, what will he answer to him? There is some question in their mind, but still pending it to the right time.

"We arrived! You know, I'm the one who do this" Jaden said.

"You really work hard for this event, Jaden.. At last, you can work this good" Jesse said to him, make Jaden smile.

"Hehe, not at all, you know, I know if you help us, it will be better!" he said to his best friend.

"Maybe, I just can bring destruction.." Jesse said to him in sad.

"No, Jesse! If you and your Rainbow Dragon not help me when we fight against Fujiwara, I think I won't win.. So you are my luck for some time~" Jaden said to him, make him smile.

"_Maybe this is the right time to asked him about my doubt.._" Jesse said to his heart. In the same time, "_Okay, I will asked him what happen to him_" Jaden thinking about it. "Jesse/Jaden, I want to ask you something!" they said it together, than seeing another side of the room. "_Wha! Why the time is same like me? Jaden, you can ask first!_" Jesse said to his heart, in the same time, "_I must asked it first! This is must clear before late_"

"Okay, Jay, you can ask first" Jesse said to Jaden, make Jaden feel he has a chance.

"Are you had something you hide from me?" Jaden asked, okay, third checkmate for Jesse! Jesse just silence because don't know what must he answer to his best friend. "Are you done with your question?" Jesse asked Jaden. He is trying hard to avoid his question and checkmate. Jaden thinking a bit, then he nodded. Jesse thinks from where he must answer him.

"Jaden.. What will you do after your graduation?" Jesse asked Jaden, he still don't want to see Jaden's face. I can say, he avoids the real question, just because don't want answer: 'Why you asked it? Pro Championship is very better!' or 'Your future is more secure if you join Pro Championship!' and very don't want 'What! You invited to the Pro Championship! I want to go there, let's duel sometime in there, okay!'. But..

"I don't know.. Maybe I back to Domino City.. Or maybe I will follow the wind, where they go, I will follow them!" it's his answer.

"But.. Aren't you invited to Pro Duel?" Jesse asked to him in very confused state.

"Yes, but I declined it yesterday. You know, Jesse, I think follow your own will is better than forced to the certain future.. But, your future is must clear.. I know, you will have the better future than me. But, why you want to know what I do after graduation?" Jaden asked after his long explanation, and Jesse just smile, bright smile. Jaden who just confused, smiled to, but still confused why Jesse smiled.

"Thank you, Jaden. Your answer is decided my future.." Jesse said to him, Jaden confused.

"Your future?" Jaden asked, still in confused.

"No.. Don't mind it.. See you later, Jay!" Jesse run to his room in happy, and Jaden just say "I don't know what is it, but I know Jesse is clear his problem. So I must go to the dorm before Hassleberry and Syrus search me like last night..". He back to his dorm, leaving the Obelisk dorm before asking what happen to his best friend..

* * *

(Jaden PoV)

I still thinking what is Jesse's problem, but maybe about his future. Oh, forget it! It is already dinner time and I don't want leave my dinner time! "Kurii!" look! Winged Kuriboh is hungry too! I know I can find some food in dining room. When I want to go to there, I seeing my junior, Lucia, wait for me in the front of dining room. She looks upset but still smiling like usual to me. Are she has something to say to me? OR MY DINNER IS GONE!

"Jaden, as usual, we leave you a bit food and your favorite fried shrimp on the table" she said to me, I'm glad, they leave me my favorite! We enter the room and in there is no one anymore. I'm late 30 minutes because talking with Jesse so they were leaved the room just now. I see Lucia isn't eat too, maybe she already eat when I searched Jesse's room. "Are you already ate your food, Lucia?" I asked to her.

"I'm not eat yet.. I'm not hungry anymore.. I think you already know about this, Jay, but look from your eyes, you don't know about this" she said to me, make me confused for three times today! Lucia has a big stomach, will eat anything in the table in one scoop. "Know about what?" I asked to her, but she looks really sad. I feel sorry asked her about that.

"Jaden, I will say the truth to you! Jesse is invite to the Pro Championship! And he isn't told his decision until now! I afraid, really afraid he won't answer it until we graduate! And this case made him stress and sick because of this! Please, Jaden! Just you who can help him choose his future!" Lucia said in sad voice, yes, she is Jesse's big fans, and his kouhai (kouhai = junior) in North Academy. So, if she worrying her senior is usual.

"What.. What are you saying? Jesse was invited, to Pro Championship?" I asked in afraid. Oh my, it's the reason why he asked me about my future! He knows about my invitation card, but I don't know he is invite too! Why he isn't said the truth? But, he smiling, his usual smile is back to him again. I understand. He already meet his answer after hear my long explanation. I will ask him the truth tomorrow.

"My cute lady, I think he already know his answer~ Don't worrying him again, okay?" I said to her, she looks still upset but shy in the same time. She looks better than just now. I'm done with my food and go to my room to prepare to sleep. Tomorrow is the party and graduation ceremony. I will come, but just some minutes and leave Duel Academy without notice.. In fast, I'm go to my deep unconscious world. I can see all Crystal Beast playing with Winged Kuriboh in happy, and I can look Yubel with Rainbow Dragon talking to each other, really happy. And I think this is a very beautiful another world in the Earth. But 'that' person is not here. Maybe, he is in some other place in this world.

**"Jaden! Come here!"**I heard Yubel call me to her and Rainbow Dragon place.

_"Hey, Yubel! Hey, Rainbow Dragon! Why you call me to here?" _I asked to both of them.

**"Jaden, Rainbow Dragon asked me what are you said to Jesse so he can made his decision.. I can't answer him because I don't know what you said to Jesse. Can you explain it?"**

_"I just say, your own dream is better than forced to the certain future.. Just that" _I said to her.

**"Jaden, I know you will surprised hearing this fact but Jesse's own dream is he want teach the people who had the same power like you and him to go to straight and not carrying the others said. You and Jesse is share the same power and have fall to the darkness once time. And he don't want anyone who share the same talent like both of you must fall to darkness like you and him"**Yeah, Rainbow Dragon is true. Now, I really surprised! Jesse has a dream like that, when I never thinking to that point. So, it's why asked me about my future before choose his future.

_"Thank you, Rainbow Dragon. Now, I know why he looks upset for all day in this week. I think this is time where I need to wake up.. Good bye, Rainbow Dragon! We can meet again sometime.." _If I'm not wake up now, I won't clear my problem with Jesse!

**(Normal PoV)**

**"Rainbow Dragon, why are you put Jaden to Jesse's problem?" **Yubel, who still confused with Jaden's answer, asked the dragon.

**"Because I know. Jaden is the only one who can resolve Jesse's problem, in every time, anytime and everywhere.." **Rainbow Dragon answer her in believe.

**(Jaden PoV)**

I waked earlier today. Usually, I see the time in 8 a.m., but now, in 5.30 a.m., really not usual for the person who always wakes in school time. Maybe because that Pro Championship, I can wake up this early. Yeah, because I don't know what must do and today is the last day I'm here, I want to pack up my stuff now (So I can leave the island earlier than anyone). But, Jesse's problem is still my problem because I already know. When he back to North Academy?

"Jay! Are you already waked up?" I heard Alexis's voice from front of the door. What is she doing at this dorm so early? Had problem with Chazz again? To know why she came this earlier, I must open the door and asked her for what she come here. "I'm already wake up, but wait a minute! I'm in really busy state" I can't get the door because my stuff is too much (I think food is the domination). At last, I can open the door for her.

"What happen, Lex? Why you came here so early?" I asked her, she looks really sad. I wonder what happen again. "Jaden, are you leaves today?" she asked me like she don't want me to leave. "Yeah, maybe this night.. When the party is start, I will go off from here" I said to her all of my strategy. She really looks sad. I really wonder what happen. "Are something important happen this night, Lex?" I asked her. "No, I just sad because everyone will go straight to their own dream and maybe, there are no time to meet them again" she said it.

"Lex, miracle can happen every time and every where. If God rely it, we can meet again sometime. Maybe after you be a wife of someone or when you still a teacher in here. I believe we can meet everyone again sometime~" I said to her with long explanation. "Yeah, but maybe, the person who we can't meet again is Jesse and Axel. I think they had their own way to the future" she said it to me, I feel sad too. I know I affect too to my own word. Yeah, I don't know when I can meet Jesse again but I won't lose my hope to meet him again.

"I'm believed we can meet them again in future! Don't lose your hope just because they aren't student in this Duel Academy" I said it to her. She smiling and say thanks to me, but what make me surprised is she hug me! Haha, thanks Lex! And goodbye..

* * *

I take my bath time and go to the classroom earlier than usual. I see the class is still empty, because this is just 6 a.m. and no one came to here this early. I don't know what I feel now but maybe I will miss this class? Everyone share most of their time in this class and anyone who shared time in this class just to sleep can feel the same feeling like the other who studies hard. I remember I know Jesse's name in this class, but we meet before this in rooftop. I really don't want to leave the Academy but what can I do is leaving from everyone. I will miss them.

"Jaden, why are you in here so early?" It's Jesse. Hello? Can't anyone who usually wake at 8 a.m. wake so morning? I don't think like I will wake this morning. "I just feel… will miss this class. You know, this is the last day I will be in here" I said to him. I look at my chair, no, it's my old chair. I'm graduate today so I won't sit in this chair again.

"So, I won't meet you again, right? You will follow the wind, every where wind take you, you will be there" Jesse said to me. I know his decision so I think no need to ask him again. "But, maybe, wind can take me to where you are, Jess!" I said to him in hopefully. "So we will meet each other again, right?" he said to me. I think I feel lonely when he said it. "Yeah, your Rainbow Dragon and my Yubel can talking length and width like what they want" he smiling and looks want laughing. Are it so funny? I know Yubel is mad at me because my words just now.

"Yeah, when we meet again, we must duel again! And I won't lose to you, Jay!" Jesse said to me, I just laughing. "Yeah! And I won't let you won!" I use my 'gotcha' like usual and he reply me with the same style. "Goodbye, Jay.." he said to me. "Goodbye, Jess.." I said to him and we hug, really deep until his tears is fall from his eyes. "Jesse, why are you crying?" I asked to him, try to wipe out his tears. "I..I just thinking.. I..I can't meet the same person like you.. Or..meet you again someday.." yeah, I know he will say that.

"Lex said the same things like you when I waked this morning! You really look like a female if you crying.." I tease him and he wipe out his tear. "Jaden! Are you want me to kick you!" He mad at me, but it's better than I must see he crying in front of me. His face is bit red, but he don't want me to take a look. I don't think he is sick. I think, he is shy! Haha, it's not Jesse. "Jess, everyone will shout and go crazy if look you with red face and look like a female~" I tease him, okay, he kicked me! "Shut up! I just seeing Winged Kuriboh and Ruby tease each other over there" he pointed at front of the class. Yeah, they can't fighting again like this but it's really funny seeing them rolling like a roll egg.

"It's already 7 a.m.! I think everyone is already come here.." I said to him. "Let them fight and I want to back to my room. I want to do something.." Jesse said. "See you, Jay!" he said to me with my 'gotcha' style. "See you, Jess" I reply him.

I spend one hour in the class seeing and laughing because Ruby and Winged Kuriboh. They not release Jesse is not there. And the ceremony begin at 8 a.m.. "Okay, because all of the senior is come, we will begin our graduation ceremony. First, Dr. Crowler will lead us know the highest point at graduation test!" Chancellor Sheppard words to us. Dr. Crowler come to the front of class, holding a big white paper and looks like want to crying. I really want to laughing now, but everyone in this class isn't laughing. So I just silence but still smiling.

"The..The.. Holder highest point in graduation test is… HUAAAAAAAAAA! I DON'T WANT YOU ALL LEAVE ME!" All people in the class is laughing to him. Poor Dr. Crowler! He can't teach the lower class because they rate but in there still put Blair and Hassleberry. I think he must not cry like a baby in front of all students. Dorothy and Professor Fontaine bring Dr. Crowler out of the room and a bit, I feel sorry for him!

"Ehm.. I will replace him to read the holder. For this year, there are three people. Alexis Rhodes! Syrus Truesdale! Chazz Princeton!" I'm glad I'm not the holder because I don't want to. But I'm still gave them congrats. They look happy because of this. "But the problem is the replica deck is just one.." Chancellor Sheppard said to them. "No, you can keep it to the next generation.." Chazz said. "Yes, we don't want to take it.." Syrus said. "Go with our own deck is better than use the replica." Alexis said. "It's that so.. So then, let's begin the graduation ceremony!" Chancellor Sheppard said to all of class three students.

"We begin with some words from the junior. Hassleberry, I hope you can give some words for your senior." Hassleberry go to the front of the class to read out the roll of paper which he brought. But when he open that roll, the roll is opened too much until Pharaoh's feet. Everyone in the class is laughing again. I think he is too nervous. Okay, he rolls back the paper and begins to read. "The class three students.. *there are some water in his eyes* We..We… HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hahahaha! All of us is laughing for the third time! Professor Fontaine and Dorothy bring him out, but that's no need to do so.

"We skip that part and I need some words from the senior. Rhodes, I know you have some words for the junior" Chancellor said to her. She stands and go to the front of class. "Good afternoon, all students. Duel Academy, the time is goes so fast. I feel like we just come to here, begin to school and meet the senior. But we already become the senior and we will graduate. Many things happen when we in here. And many events happen in here. No one of us will forget everyone in here. Thank you, everyone! Thank you, Duel Academy! And good bye.." she ends her words to use. I see everyone affect with her words. "Goodbye, huh?" The ceremony is begin~

"Atticus Rhodes!" I see Atticus came to the front. "Congrats.." he gives him his diploma. "Chazz Princeton!" Now, it's Chazz who came to the front. "Congrats.." he gives him his diploma. "Alexis Rhodes!" Lex came to the front. "Congrats.." he gives her diploma, I can hear she said "Thank you!". "Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus came to the front. "Congrats.." he gives him his diploma but before Sy take it, he bows to him first. "Jaden Yuki!" I heard my name is called. I came to front of the class three. "Congrats!" I take my diploma and bow to him. Hey, where are Jesse and Axel? Maybe they don't attend the ceremony because they aren't students in here.

(Note: I made the changes in here)

I come to the graduation party and everyone is looking happy. But I still can't found Jesse in anywhere. Then, Lex came to here. "Jaden, I think you won't attend the party.." same as me, Lex. I think I won't attend the party too~ But I attend the party just want to meet Jesse. "Are Jesse and Axel not attend the party?" I asked her, she looks sad again. "Jaden, Jesse and Axel already go to harbor. They will arrive at their own Academy tomorrow.." she said in sad. I don't know what must I do now, but it's not too late. I must go to the harbor now! "Jaden, where are you going to! Jaden!" I heard Lex calling me to back, but I don't want. I will run to the harbor.

**(Jesse PoV)**

The ship isn't arrived yet. I and Axel already wait in here for 30 minutes, but the ship isn't arrived yet. I don't know what must I do, so I just watching Ruby running than back than running again. Axel alones still busy with his duel-disk, umm.. I must say his duel-gun. I know this is maybe last time to meet Jaden, but I don't care. I just want to saw my bright future in the way now!

"Jess, it's the ship.." I see the Axel's finger pointed at the colors ship over the sea. Okay, goodbye, Duel Academy! Goodbye, everyone! And goodbye, Jay..

"Let's go.." Axel put his duel-gun at his side and enters the ship. But I..

"Wait a minute! Jesse!" I heard Jaden's voice. I think once again, and Jaden must be in the party now! So I still entered the ship. But, when he call me once again, I know it's really Jaden. I really want to hug him for the last time, but I already entered the ship. "Jaden! Why you come here?" I asked to him.

"Remember, Jesse! You already decide your future so don't give up! Goodbye, Jesse! Don't give up for your dream! You can do it! And me too! I will support you for your dream!" Yeah, Jay. I will follow my own dream now!

"_I bet Lucia is tell him everything about that Pro Championship. And Jaden know about my own dream too. Hey, I never let anyone know about my dream! Or.. Rainbow Dragon, so it's him.._"

"Goodbye, Jaden! We will meet again sometime!" I said to him. Ship is already to go and Axel came to my side. He waved his hand and I know, he try to say goodbye to him. Now, the ship has gone the way, where my bonds with everyone in Duel Academy will separate.. And I believe, I will meet Jaden once again. Then, we will duel together..

"Goodbye, Jaden! See you next time!" I waved my hand to him and he reply me.

"Yeah! Goodbye, Jesse! We will duel again when we meet again!" he said it, the most word I want to hear from him.

"Yeah! Yeah!" **I know, I can meet Jaden sometime in future. When our way is separate, there's hide some hope to meet again. And I believe it. I believe in my life I can meet Jaden again, and we will duel together! I don't want to say 'farewell', just 'goodbye'. When we meet again, I will make you surprised because all of the kids who share the same power with us will be stand at Pro Championship and be a winner!**

_**I won't lose to my own way, dream and future!**_

* * *

**(10 years later..)**

(Normal PoV)

We learn about Riding Duels and Duel Runner. Regular Duels is still had place for those who can't ride a Duel Runner. At Domino City, who already named Neo Domino City, there are Tops, Public Security Maintenance Bureau office and Momentum Tower.

In another world made by Author:

Luna: Hey, isn't this is GX fic?  
Leo: Luna, Author put the setting and us in this fic  
Yusei: This is look interesting. I like this  
Luna & Leo: Something wrong with you, Yusei?  
Yusei: No, Author, can you continue this fic?  
Author: *sweatdropped* You really different for today, Yuu..  
Yusei: What?  
Leo, Luna & Author: No, nothing. Don't mind it..

Back to.. Hmm.. 5D's timeline..

"Luna! Fast please! Big bro is waiting for us!" Leo, a child who now wear a blue clothes and his hair is one tailed, waiting for his twin sister, Luna, who is wear a pink clothes and her hair is two tailed.

"Okay, I'm done.. Where's big bro Jesse take us?" Luna asked to his twin brother.

"He said the Duel Arena! We will see Jack Atlas's duel! I like that! He wait us in the car… Let's go!" Leo grab his sister hand and go down to the ground floor. You can see there is a blue-aqua car, with the blue-aqua haired boy.

"Sorry keep you waiting, big bro Jess!" Luna and Leo said it together, but looks like the called boy isn't notice them yet. They look closely and the 'teal' haired boy is hear a music with headset.

"BIG BRO JESSE! SORRY FOR KEEP YOU WAITING!" they said in the loud voice so the 'teal'-haired boy notice it.

"Sorry, I hearing a music so I can't hear you.. Are you ready, guys?" he asked to them.

"Yeah! LET'S GO!" they happily go to the car and they gone the way to Duel Arena.

In the way, the children are look happy and Jesse is happy because they are happy. Luna is share the same power like him. He meets them because their parents not in home so he spend most of his time in a day for them. For a some seconds, he can look a 'brown'-haired boy riding a red Duel Runner and he noticed him. He is Jaden. Both of them is stopped. Luna and Leo is look confused but they just silent.

"_Is it.. Jaden? I don't know he is Turbo Duelist now.._"

"_Jesse! It's Jesse! But, he brought twins! Are he already married?_"

Winged Kuriboh and Ruby is come to each other. Not to meet because miss, but THEY ARE FIGHTING again, saying if their problem is not clear yet at their last meeting. Not just Winged Kuriboh and Ruby, Kuribon is join them too so there are third 'things' fighting. Luna just laughing a bit but Leo is looked confused with Luna, and with Jesse too.

"What's happen, big bro? Are something happen?" Leo asked to the 'teal'-haired boy. Didn't know what must he said, he step down and go to the red Duel Runner. The 'brown'-haired boy is noticed him too. He step down from his Duel Runner and put down his helmet, so he can see his best friend's face.

"Jaden?"

"Jesse?"

They laughing funny. Meet old best friend is not bad. But the different is.. Looks like Jaden and Jesse already go with their own dream. They not look old. They still with the same look like last time they meet (especially Jesse because his clothes is not different anymore!). They not look old, the different is their hair is long a bit.

"So it's you.. But.."

"We must make clear our promise, right?"

The twins is look confused but then, they gave Jesse his duel disk. Jaden put the Duel Disk from his Duel Runner. The twins is happy because without must go to see Jack's duel, they can see two veteran duelist in duel. Leo and Luna cheering them.

"Go, big bro!" Luna support Jesse

"YEAY! DON'T LOSE, BIG BRO!" Leo said from the car.

"Let's make this clear, Jaden!" Jesse said to him.

"Yeah! Let's begin this duel, Jesse" Jaden answer him.

They put their deck at their own duel disk and...

**"DUEL!"**

_**End of the**_** story!****  
**  
Author's Note: It's already ended but I think it's funny to put Leo and Luna in the duel. This is the job for all Duel Academy's Character that appear in this fic.

Jaden Yuki = He is Turbo Duelist after the graduation. When he meet Jesse in the way, he is in world tour with Duel Runner. Yubel is still with him.

Jesse Anderson = He is private teacher, caretaker and big brother for Leo and Luna. He is teacher for them because they are like dueling, but Luna don't want go outside because her power to see Duel Spirits. I think Jesse already done with his dream. Caretaker and big brother because their parents is believe Jesse is like children and believe he can take care their children.

Chazz Princeton = A Pro Duelist, and I think Turbo Duelist too. He already lose to Jack Atlas :D

Syrus Truesdale = A Cyber-Style Pro Duelist. He isn't a Turbo Duelist and don't have some chance to duel Jack. But he lose to Jaden at their last meeting.

Alexis Rhodes = Teacher at Duel Academy and Jesse's helper for Luna and Leo's school study. She still not married and her carrier is more important.

Dr. Vellian Crowler = Retired because old, but still teaching a kids.

Tyranno Hassleberry and Blair Flannigan is unknown because they aren't graduate yet when Jaden and friends graduate. Axel is unknown because they not contacted yet.

Luna and Leo came as special cross over character~ Okay, I'm done with this fic. I will make it sequel. I will put Jesse and Yusei :D Oh yeah, Leo and Luna in here is they in 8 years. So, review please~

I accept critics, but no flame!


End file.
